Bethanne
Bethanne was one of the vampires trapped in the tomb, and also the girlfriend of Frederick. Early Life It is unknown who turned Bethanne or what year she became a vampire. She was one of the captured vampires who was meant to be destroyed in Fell's Church. Due to Emily Bennett's spell, Bethanne and the other vampires imprisoned in the tomb survived. Season One in There Goes the Neighborhood]] Harper first saw her on a bench when he escaped the tomb, and when Harper went to a unknown house, Bethanne opens the door. She accompanied Frederick when he went out of the house, disobeying Pearl's rules. At first they went to the Mystic Grill and afterwards, she and Frederick attacked and Damon. Frederick escaped, but Bethanne was killed by Stefan. Frederick was stabbed in the gut with a wooden spoon by Pearl for leaving the house and causing Bethanne's death. Even if Bethanne was a strong vampire, being turned sometime before 1864, she was easy to kill in a moment of rage. Since she wasn't too much of a challenge for , she was most likely not that much older than him. In their fight she knocked him down once, and Stefan afterwards easily staked her. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - She possessed a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. It's unknown about the person who created it for her. Weaknesses *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction: '''If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires, and if they are exposed for too long will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Original. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:''' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Female Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Killed by Stefan Category:Tomb Vampires Category:Undead Category:Guest Characters